


Think Fast

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy was especially supportive. He didn’t drink at home, and he rarely ever drank when they were with their friends.<br/>Today, however, Bellamy was very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Things you said when you were drunk
> 
> 20\. Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

Ever since Clarke’s dad had died in a car accident involving a drunk driver, Clarke had sworn off of alcohol. Not that that was a big deal for her, since she didn’t drink much anyway, but after the accident it was a more concrete rule. Her friend were all very supportive, never asking her if she wanted any alcohol, and generally leaving her out of alcohol related outings. Bellamy was especially supportive. He didn’t drink at home, and he rarely ever drank when they were with their friends.

Today, however, Bellamy was very drunk. Clarke didn’t mind, especially since she was there to watch him. The only problem with that was that she was the only completely sober person in Miller and Monty’s apartment, which kind of sucked.

She was sitting on one end of the couch, half watching tv, half listening to the conversating Octavia and Raven were having that didn’t make a whole lot of sense. They burst out laughing at something Octavia had said that Clarke couldn’t figure out. 

“It sucks being the sober one,” Lincoln said, sitting between Clarke and Octavia.

“Says the guy with the drink,” Clarke said.

“You know I don’t drink that often,” Lincoln said.

“I know,” Clarke sighed, “and I know, next to me, you’re the closest to being sober, so I probably should try my best to make you want to stay here.”

“Oh yeah,” Lincoln said, “I noticed that Bellamy has had a few drinks. Anything up with him?”

“I don’t think so,” Clarke said, glancing over at the kitchen, where she knew he would be, talking with whoever would listen to him.

“I was just in there, and he seems really drunk,” Lincoln said, “I just thought that was a bit weird.”

“Maybe I should go check on him,” Clarke said, getting up, “I’ll be back.”

She walked around the couch, and down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

Clarke heard Bellamy long before she saw him.

“...and then I’m going to take her to the park where we had our first date,” She heard Bellamy say. 

Clarke stopped to listen. This was about the date he was going to take her on on Friday. He had been refusing to tell her where he was going to take her, or what they would be doing. There was no harm in stopping to listen for a second, so Clarke pressed herself up against the wall, out of view of the kitchen.

“And we’re going to walk around for a while, and I’ll show her all of the constellations,” Bellamy continued. 

This date sounded very romantic.

“And then,” Bellamy said, “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Clarke gasped, and threw her hand up over her mouth. Miller said something, but Clarke was no longer listening. 

Marry her; Bellamy was going to ask if he could marry her.

Clarke pushed off the wall and hurried back into the living room.

“Hey Lincoln,” She said, “can you make sure Bellamy crashes here? I have to go?”

“Uh, sure,” Lincoln said.

Clarke gave him a quick smile, before grabbing her coat and bag, and hurrying out. 

Oh god. Marry her? Bellamy wanted to marry her?

Clarke didn’t know what to think. Did she want to marry him? How was she supposed to know?

As she got into her car, Clarke tried to think rationally. She was only 22, and still in the middle of her degree. Her and Bellamy had been dating for a couple years, and she'd thought that maybe she’d marry him eventually, but not now; not anytime soon. Sure, Clarke loved Bellamy, but marriage was a big commitment, and she didn’t know if she was ready for that.

Clarke parked her car in its spot in the parking garage below their apartment building, and all but ran up the stairs to their second floor apartment.

She paced around their living room, trying to figure out what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the next morning, Clarke still hadn’t sorted out how she felt about marrying Bellamy.

By the next morning, Clarke still hadn’t sorted out how she felt about marrying Bellamy. God, he hadn’t even asked her and she was already freaking out.

Her phone had been silent all night, so she assumed that Bellamy had been fine with crashing at Miller and Monty’s place. That gave her time to figure out what the hell she was supposed to say to Bellamy when she saw him. 

She could pretend that she never heard him, and just figure it out on her own before Friday. That would never work, though. Bellamy would see right through her act. She could tell him that she had heard him, but what was she supposed to say after? That she didn’t know if she wanted to marry him?

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Bellamy. Clarke hesitated for a moment before answering it.

“Hi,” Bellamy said.

“What’s up?” Clarke asked when he didn’t continue.

“Uh,” Bellamy said, “Everyone else is gone, but I’m really hungover, and I don’t have any money, so can you come get me?”

“Sure,” Clarke croaked, “be there in a few.” 

She promptly hung up. 

Now what was she supposed to do?

She grabbed her keys and headed down to the parking garage.

 

When she got to Miller and Monty’s apartment, Bellamy was standing outside.

“Hey,” Clarke said, handing Bellamy a bottle of water and a couple painkillers.

Bellamy took the painkillers before replying, “Thanks,” in a pained voice.

“I see you had a great night,” Clarke said.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, “I don’t remember much of it.”

“Oh,” Clarke said

“Are you mad at me?” Bellamy asked.

“What, no,” Clarke said.

“Really?” Bellamy said. “Are you sure you were okay with me drinking because-”

“I’m not mad at you for drinking,” Clarke said. “I said I didn’t care, and I still don’t.”

“Then why’d you leave?” Bellamy asked.

“I just- had stuff to think about,” Clarke said.

“And it has nothing to do with me?” Bellamy asked.

“No,” Clarke lied.

“Really? ‘cause Lincoln said you left right after checking on me,” Bellamy said.

“I did,” Clarke said, “but it’s not about you, okay? I just don’t want to talk about it.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silent. Though she was looking straight ahead, Clarke could feel Bellamy eyeing her, and she knew that he knew something was up.

 

When they got home, Clarke told Bellamy that she had work to do so he would leave her alone for the afternoon, which he did. She knew that it probably wasn’t the best way to convince Bellamy that what she was thinking about had nothing to with him, but that ship had already sailed, and she just wanted more time.

Clarke did some half-assed work on her computer while Bellamy watched TV, and gave her questioning looks when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. Thier only interaction was when Bellamy handed her a plate of spaghetti that he had made for them for dinner. 

Bellamy left early for work the next day, so they didn’t talk to each other until Clarke got home that afternoon.

She was confronted as soon as she made it into the livingroom.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked. “Don’t deny it because we both know that something’s up.”

“You’re right,” Clarke admitted, “something’s up.”

“Well?” Bellamy asked when she didn’t continue.

Clarke sighed. “When I went to check on you, I overheard some stuff I probably wasn’t supposed to.” Bellamy’s face fell. “You were talking about our date on Friday. You said that we’re going to the park where we had our first date, and that we’re going to walk around for a while, and then you’re going to ask me to marry you.”

Bellamy stood frozen for a moment. “That’s not what we’re going to do,” He finally said. “We’re going to go to that new restaurant that everyone’s been talking about. I just didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Then what were you talking about at the party?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not sure,” Bellamy admitted. “That’s how I would propose to you, if I ever do, but I’m not planning on it any time soon.”

“Oh,” Clarke said.

“Are you really that freaked out at the thought of marrying me?” Bellamy asked.

“I was just caught off guard,” Clarke said. “I figured I’d have a while to really know. I did figure it out eventually; what I’d say to you if you asked.”

“What would you say?” Bellamy asked.

“You’ll have to wait and and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
